


my heart settles here with you (and i am home)

by makemelovely



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, Non-Linear Narrative, Secret Relationship, but also admittedly mean alexa, but uh here it is, it jumps around a bit, mild jealousy, mostly just gay rambling tbh, soft alexa, tbh i'm not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: A small, secret part of Mickie adores Alexa.





	my heart settles here with you (and i am home)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted more Mickie/Alexa fics in the tag and then I wrote this whatever it is. I'm not completely sure.

A small, secret part of Mickie adores Alexa. She can't help it, can't hide the sharp knife of affection that sticks between her ribs whenever Alexa looks at her, light blue eyes narrowed fiercely. She looks like a little girl playing pretend in her mother’s fancy dresses and too tall high heels with a long string of pearls around her neck. Mickie doesn't mind; she finds it a little amusing that Alexa can scowl so fiercely and still melt like a puppy when given the proper amount of discipline and love. Alexa’s like a Chihuahua, small and yappy and easy to shut up if you just so happen to have a bigger dog on hand. Mickie is that bigger dog.

 

Alexa is beautiful when she’s been beaten. Messy blonde hair spilling across the white canvas of the ring. Her stomach will rise and fall quickly, and then slowly. Her blue eyes will open, bleary and a little dazed. Her splayed legs will slowly come together and allow her to stand on slightly wobbly legs. Then it’ll happen: the flame in Alexa’s eyes will be extinguished, and replaced with the desperate sadness Alexa’s grown accustomed to.

 

Mickie likes to tease Alexa, likes to brush up against her and look for the sharp inhale of breath that’s sure to come. Alexa doesn't disappoint. Mickie also likes to linger a bit longer then she should, likes to press up against her, arm to arm, pinkie to pinkie. Alexa always sighs just the slightest bit, and Mickie adores the sound she makes when they’re fighting and Mickie waves from across the ring before delivering a move. It’s a mix of outrage, confusion, and adoration.

 

Mickie knows that she adores Alexa, adores the mean, manipulative parts of her as well as the soft parts, the parts where she melts and swoons and cries at Disney movies. And she knows (or rather hopes) that Alexa adores her too. She sees the way Alexa watches her sometimes, chewing on her lip and gazing dreamily at her.

 

Mickie’s fondest memory of Alexa (while the cameras were rolling) is when they were on Smackdown. They had just lured Becky out, and Mickie had escaped into the crowd when Alexa popped up and punched Becky square in the face. They had gotten her back in the ring, and Alexa swiftly delivered Twisted Bliss from the top rope. She had gotten to her feet quickly, arm wrapped around her middle, and then she had  _ beamed  _ at Mickie, a bright smile that was half pleasure and half seeking approval. Mickie nodded, ever so slightly, and Alexa looked for a moment like she worshipped the ground Mickie walked on. Mickie likes to think of that moment when Alexa leans a little too close to Nia, or lingers too long around Emma. Mickie likes to think of the moment where the only one Alexa wanted, admired, desired, was her.

 

She hates her sometimes; hates her so fiercely it sears her skin like a brand. Alexa will smile at her from across the ring, eyes glinting like a predators, and Mickie knows Alexa thinks of her as prey. The thing is that Alexa’s always kind of viewed her as something to be conquered, brought to their knees and domesticated. Mickie’s never been like that. Alexa says jump, and Mickie says go ahead. She won’t be pushed around by a newbie no matter how cute she is.

 

She thinks belatedly that the reason she hates Alexa is because so much of her likes Alexa. She’s never liked anyone as layered and defensive as Alexa so she doesn’t know the protocol for situations like she’s crying so hard she can’t breathe, and her back aches, and her rage is so intense that all she can see is red. Alexa’s complex in a way Mickie isn’t experienced with. It doesn’t matter, though, because Mickie feels her way around in the situation. She finds out what soothes Alexa, and eventually she’ll stop crying and Mickie will press kisses to her tear streaked face.

 

They work surprisingly well together. Alexa fits with Mickie in ways she never expected. Mickie’s leg will hurt, and her shoulders will ache, and Alexa will show up with a soft smile, a large sweatshirt that smells like Mickie’s favorite perfume, and a carton of ice cream.

 

Alexa is somebody Mickie didn’t know she needed, but now? Now she needs her, wants her something desperately that her ribs shatter against the stuttering impact of her heart as it beats angrily against the bones protecting her heart and lungs. 

 

That’s why Mickie keeps coming back to Alexa, back to secret affection and gentle touches in an arena just in view of the cameras. She needs Alexa in a way she’s never needed anybody before. The thing is Mickie isn’t sure Alexa needs her the same way with the same intensity.

 

(Spoiler alert: Alexa does.)

 


End file.
